


Exhaustion

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Insomnia, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Pidge has insomnia and goes to you for help.





	Exhaustion

"Pidge, how the hell can you finish a whole can of coffee in a week?" you grumble, tossing the empty coffee can into the trash. "Do you even sleep at night?"

  
"Not really," Pidge shrugs, a goofy smile on her face. She sobers, turning back to her laptop. "Sleep is a waste of my time - time I could be using to study."

"Yeah, but is studying really all that helpful when you're exhausted?" you mutter, measuring coffee out to brew a pot. You turn to face her, leaning against the counter.

"I haven't failed an exam yet," she counters, fingers typing furiously. You opened your mouth to argue with her about her health, but sigh instead. You could tell she felt bad about how often you worried about her, but she still wouldn't take care of herself properly.

 

Your eyes wandered over her face. She looked so concentrated, so exhausted.

 

You sigh again, feeling defeated, and sit back, sipping your coffee.

 

"You're gonna have to sleep one of these days," you whisper softly, the urge to run your fingers through her hair rushing through you. "You're gonna crash soon."

 

○○○

  
She crashed. Except, not really. Because, she wasn't staying up willingly.

"Insomnia?" you whisper, rubbing your face to wake yourself up.

"Yeah," she mutters. She looks absolutely exhausted. You move over in your bed, pushing your covers to the side.

She watches you with wide eyes, laughing quietly when you look at her and tilt your head.

You had both flirted back and forth. There had always been, and will always be, lingering touches and looks between you two.

But you were so afraid.

You didn't even know why - Pidge's brother was in a openly gay relationship with Shiro.

None of your friends would look down on you for anything, regardless of the fact you were both female.

And right now, in this moment, you weren't afraid.

You let your actions speak for you. And she understood.

And when you kiss her, she kisses back. And it's like breathing oxygen for the first time.

You move up, pushing yourself to your knees to kiss her harder. She laughs against your lips, pulling away and setting her forehead on yours.

When you both settle in bed, limbs tangled and breath mingling, she falls asleep for the first time in months.


End file.
